nouveau monde, nouvelles découvertes
by kitty espagnole
Summary: Will, Jack et Norrington se retrouvent projectés au 21ème siècle!


Un homme regardait d'une falaise, l'immense océan d'un bleu turquoise. Il pensait que , là au bout de cette nappe bleue, se trouvait l'Europe. Sa femme, qui s'appelait Elisabeth, s'approcha de son époux et demanda :  
  
-est-ce que ça va ? »  
  
-oui... »  
  
-écoute, Will, tu dois me dire ce que tu as, je vois bien que tu es malheureux... »  
  
Will jeta un coup d'œil à sa femme. Elle regardait aussi la mer. Elle semblait soucieuse et inquiète. Il voulut la prendre dans se bras, quand un oiseau, mi-argenté mi-doré, apparu dans le ciel pourpre. Il fit quelques prouesses aériennes et s'élança vers Will le bec grand ouvert, un son étrange sortant de sa gorge. Will protégea sa tete de ses mains. Il eut le temps de voir Elisabeth crier puis le noir complet.  
  
Le capitaine Sparrow tenait la barre. Il regardait l'horizon, son bateau, l'horizon , son bateau de nouveau l'horizon et puis encore son bateau. Une trentaine d'hommes travaillaient sur le pont, et une femme faisait la vigie. Il admirait cette femme : elle avait l'air d'être fragile mais elle avait une ténacité incroyable. D'ailleurs ,il ne s'imaginait pas sans elle. Elle s'appelait Ana Maria. Elle se pencha et cria quelque chose à son capitaine, mais le vent « coupait » ses paroles.  
  
-quoi ? »  
  
-un... droit...Pearl »  
  
Voyant qu'il ne la comprenait pas, Ana Maria pointa avec son index le ciel. Il se retourna et vit un géant oiseau attaquant le Black Pearl. Le navire fut fortement secoué. Jack Sparrow perdit l'équilibre heurta le sol et s'évanouit.  
  
Le commodore Norrington était sur l'Intrépide et avait capturé une bande de corsaires. Ils étaient tous sur le pont, et Norrington les comptait .Il avait vive allure et abordait un sourire triomphant, presque ironique. Il s'arrêta devant un pirate qui avait une assez mauvaise mine. Il souria et fit découvrir des dents jaunes et pourries. Le commodore en était dégoûté( y a de koi !!!). et dit :  
  
-votre nom ? »  
  
-Jean l'ptit m'sieur ! »Fit le pirate  
  
Norrington reçut un coup sur le dos. Il se retourna pour voir qui l'avait heurté. Il vit des plumes argentées, un long et grand bec. Puis il fut avalé par la créature.  
  
Will se réveilla et se leva. Il se trouvait dans... dans quoi au juste ? Des jeunes filles, le regardaient avec surprise. Elles chuchotaient entre elles. Quand il fit un pas vers elles, elles crièrent :  
  
-haaaaa arrière pédophile !! ou j'appelle la police !! »  
  
Will resta interdit à cette remarque et vit que la jeune demoiselle le menaçait avec une boite carrée avec des boutons et une drôle de fenêtre illuminée. Il haussa les épaules et demanda :  
  
-excusez moi, miss, mais pouvez vous me dire ou se trouve le port ? »  
  
Les filles éclatèrent de rire et une d'en elles, la plus grande, répondit :  
  
-excusez moi, mais l'hôpital psychiatrique est à 2 kilomètres d'ici... voulez vous qu'on vous y conduise ? »  
  
Will, ne croyant pas à ses oreilles et s'efforça de sourire :  
  
-d'après votre accent vous etes étrangère non ? »  
  
-bon, les filles, fit une d'entre elles, on va arriver en retard au lycée, alors laissons cet idiot ici »  
  
Et elles partirent .  
  
Jack reprenait conscience, la lumière du jour l'aveuglait. Il se leva et se trouva au milieu d'une centaine d'adolescentes, qui le regardaient d'un œil surpris. De son air pittoresque il demanda :  
  
-ou suis-je mes trésors ? »  
  
-à l'institut St-Sépulcre, mais si vous cherchez le théâtre c'est pas ici... »  
  
Quelqu'un parmi la foule cria :  
  
-et le clown c'est po carnaval !! »  
  
Jack parut frustré et ajouta :  
  
-je suis pas un « carnatruc » je suis un pirate !! le célèbre Jack Sparrow... en plus »  
  
-c'est ça et moi je suis la reine d'Angleterre.. povre type !! »  
  
le commodore se réveilla par le bruit, il ouvrit ses yeux et cria de peur. Un immense écran était devant ses yeux. Et une multitude de chaises rouges étaient alignées par rangées. Il tourna la tete et vit une femme qui mangeait des pop...corn d'après ce qui était écrit sur le carton. Quand la femme le vit, elle sauta sur son mari et cria :  
  
Philippe, mon dieu un démon sort moi vite d'ici Philipppppppppppeeeeeeee !! »  
  
Philippe ne se fit pas attendre. Il prit sa femme et l'emmena vers l'extérieur en jurant que les cinémas n'étaient même plus surveillés.  
  
Voilà !! ça vous paraît ptetre bizarre cette fic , je sais mais j'en ai u l'idée et voilà une fic en plus koi... merciiiiii !!! biggg kisssssssss Kitty 


End file.
